indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Нетерпимость в Библии
# . Это обещание является одной из центральных причин бесконечных конфликтов на Ближнем Востоке. , # Все те, кто не пройдет обрезание, будут покинуты своими родными и соплеменниками. # Бог убивает всех в Содоме и Гоморре серным дождем и огнем. Спасается только Лот и его семья. # Жена Лота посмела обернуться, за что была превращена в соляной столб. # Аврам заставляет своего раба поклясться, что тот не позволит Исааку взять себе в жёны Хананейку. # Исаак говорит Иакову не жениться на женщине из Хананеи. # Сыновья Иакова не способны примириться с мыслью, что их сестра женится на ком-то не их веры. # . Чем неугоден? А кто его знает. Библия опускает сию малозначимую деталь. Может быть, он в троллейбусе проехал в субботу. # После убийста Ира Богом Иуда просит Онана и . Онан отказался, излив семя на землю. Богу это не понравилось, и он убил и Онана. Эта замечательная история лежит в основе многих христианских доктрин, включая возражения против мастурбации и использование контрацептивов. # Иуда сначала платит Фамари за услуги блудницы (не узнав ее), а затем, узнав, что Фамарь блудница и беременна, приказывает сжечь ее. # Бог решает убить Моисея, потому что его сын всё ещё не обрезан. # Бог убьёт всех египетских детей, чтобы показать, # Следующие стихи ясно демонстрируют, что массовое убийство невинных детей Богом было запланировано. (см. ) # Никакой иноплеменник, чужестранец или необрезанный человек не может есть Пасху. # Если ты будешь делать то, что говорит Бог, он не пошлёт тебе болезни (как египтянам). А не послушаешься... # Когда люди возмущаются Моисеем, он говорит им что они на самом деле возмущаются не им, а Богом, поэтому они все еретики и заслуживают сурового наказания. Этот нехитрый приём используется религиозными лидерами и поныне. # Иисус с одобрения Бога уничтожает всех Амаликитян. # Господь будет уничтожать все будущие поколения Амаликитян. # Бог ставит израильтян выше всех других народов. # Первая заповедь осуждает всех, кто молится небиблейским богам. # Тысячи невинных женщин были убиты мучительной смертью именно из-за этой строчки. # Примерно 4 миллиарда людей, не верящих в библейского Бога, должны быть истреблены. # Не смей даже упоминать других богов. # Не позволяйте никому молиться другим богам. Завоевывайте их и уничтожайте их храмы и другую собственность. # Бог обещает ниспослать перед израильтянами, и убить всех, кто попадётся им на пути в землю обетованную. # Держитесь подальше от тех, что молится других богам. # Не позволяйте чужакам участвовать в жертвоприношениях. # Кто помажет чужого святым маслом, будет изгнан из общества. # Те кто нарушают субботу, будут казнены. # Моисей сжёг золотого тельца, стёр его в порошок, а затем затолкал его в глотки всем своим людям. # Сыны Левиины по приказу Бога проходят по стану и убивают братьев, друзей и соседей. Всего было убито около 3000 человек. # Бог изгоняет языческие племена и наказывает Израильтянам уничтожить их алтари и . # Нельзя ничего делать в Субботу, даже огонь развести: иначе будешь . # Two of the sons of Aaron "offered strange fire before the Lord" and "there went out fire from the Lord, and devoured them, and they died before the Lord." # God "put the plague of leprosy" into the houses of the Canaanites. # Homosexual acts are an abomination to God. # Don't eat anything with blood, observe times, round the corners of your head, mar the corners of your beard, make any cuttings in your flesh for the dead, or print any marks on you. # Stay away from wizards and people with familiar spirits. # Stay away from people with familiar spirits and don't "go a whoring" after them either. # If a man has sex with another man, kill them both. # People with "familiar spirits" (witches, fortune tellers, etc.) are to be stoned to death. # Handicapped people cannot approach the altar of God. They would "profane" it. # No stranger or slave can "eat of the holy thing." # If a priest's daughter marries "a stranger" she can't eat any holy things. # Don't do any work on the day of atonement or God will destroy you. # A man curses and blasphemes while disputing with another man. Moses asks God what to do about it. God says that the whole community must stone him to death. "And the children of Israel did as the Lord and Moses commanded." # God tells the Israelites to make slaves out of their neighbors and their families. The "heathens" and "strangers" are to be their possessions forever. # God describes the torments that he has planned for those who displease him. The usual stuff: plagues, burning fevers that will consume the eyes, etc. but he reserves the worst for the little children. He says "ye shall sow your seed in vain, for your enemies shall eat it," "I will send wild beasts among you, which shall rob you of your children," and "ye shall eat the flesh of your sons and daughters." # Anyone who blasphemes or curses shall be stoned to death by the entire community. # God shows his hospitality with the admonition: "The stranger that cometh nigh shall be put to death." 1:51, 3:10, 3:38 # Two of Aaron's sons are killed by God for "offering strange fire before the Lord." 3:4 # God tells the people to expel from camp "every leper, every one that hath an issue, and whoever is defiled by the dead." So by God's instructions, the sick are abandoned and left to suffer and die alone. 5:1-4 # "And when the people complained, it displeased the Lord: and the Lord heard it." (He had his hearing aid on.) He then burned the complainers alive. That'll teach them. 11:1 # "And while the flesh the quails was yet between their teeth, ere it was chewed, the wrath of the Lord was kindled against the people, and the Lord smote the people with a very great plague. "The Bible isn't too clear about what these poor folks did to upset God so much; all it says is that they had "lusted." 11:33 # God killed those that murmured against him with a plague. 14:36-37 # Because of a dispute between Korah and Moses, God has the ground open up and swallow Korah, Dathan, and Abiram "and their wives, and their sons, and their little children." Then, just for the hell of it, God has a fire burn to death 250 "men that offered incense." 16:20-35 # After God killed Korah, his family, and 250 innocent bystanders, the people complained saying, "ye have killed the people of the Lord." So God, who doesn't take kindly to criticism, sends a plague on the people. And "they that died in the plague were 14,700." 16:41-50 # "And the Lord hearkened to the voice of Israel, and delivered up the Canaanites; and they utterly destroyed them and their cities." This verse demonstrates the power of prayer: If you ask God, he will destroy entire cities for you. 21:3 # God delivers the Amorites into Moses' hands. (You're in God hands with Moses.) So Moses does the Christian thing, killing everyone "until their was none left alive." 21:34-35 # After the people "commit whoredom with the daughters of Moab," Moses has them all killed. Then God tells Moses to hang their dead bodies up in front of him; God says that this will satisfy him. 25:1-5 # When one of the Israelite men brings home a foreign woman, "Phinehas (Aaron's grandson) sees them and throws a spear "through the man .. and the woman through her belly." This act pleases God so much that "the plague was stayed from the children of Israel." But not before 24,000 had died. 25:6-9 # For impaling the interracial couple, God rewards Phinehas and his sons with the everlasting priesthood. 25:10-13 # God tells Moses how to care for his neighbors by saying: "Vex the Midianites, and smite them." 25:16-17 # The ground swallow Korah and his companions and a fire consumes 250 men. 26:10 # "And Nadab and Abihu died when they offered strange fire before the Lord." When you go camping avoid making any unusual fires. 26:61 # Under God's direction, Moses' army defeats the Midianites. They kill all the adult males, but take the women and children captive. When Moses learns that they left some live, he angrily says: "Have you saved all the women alive? Kill every male among the little ones, and kill every woman that hath known man by lying with him. But all the women children, that have not known a man by lying with him, keep alive for yourselves." So they went back and did as Moses (and presumably God) instructed, killing everyone except for the virgins. In this way they got 32,000 virgins -- Wow! (Even God gets some of the booty -- including the virgins.) 31:1-54 # God killed all the Egyptian firstborn. 33:4 # God tells Moses to exterminate the residents of Canaan and destroy all of their religious symbols and possessions. 33:50-52 # But if the Israelites don't kill them all, then God will make them pricks in their eyes and thorns in their sides. And he will do unto the Israelites as he planned to do to the inhabitants of Canaan. 33:55-56 # "The Lord destroyed them before them" -- the general treatment of the people who were supposedly displaced by the Israelites. 2:21-22 # All nations shall be terrorized by the followers of Yahweh. 2:25 # God hardened the heart of the king of Heshbon and so that he could have him and all of his people killed. 2:30 # At God's instructions, the Israelites "utterly destroyed the men, women, and the little ones" leaving "none to remain." 2:33-36 # God destroyed the followers of Baalpeor. 4:3 # If someone makes an image of anything (like a bird or flower) then God will destroy the entire nation. 4:25-26 # God brought the Israelites out of Egypt "by war ... and by great terrors." 4:34 # The first commandment ("Thou shalt have no other gods before me.") condemns those who worship any other than the biblical god. 5:4 # If you worship the wrong god, God will get jealous and kill you. 6:15 # God instructs the Israelites to kill, without mercy, all the inhabitants (strangers) of the land that they conquer. 7:2 # God forbids marriages with those of other tribes. 7:3 # If you do show any mercy to such strangers, "give your daughters to any of them, or "take" any of their daughters, then you'll get God so angry that he'll "destroy thee suddenly." 7:4 # Destroy the altars, images, and places of worship of those with different religions. 7:5 # God prefers the Israelites to everyone else. It's not that he's prejudiced, he just like them better. 7:6 # God will kill those who hate him. 7:10 # God's favorite people will never be infertile (neither will their cows!) and will never get sick. (God will send infertility and diseases on the other guys.) 7:14-15 # God commands his people to "consume all the people which the Lord thy God shall deliver thee; thine eye shall have no pity on them." 7:16 # God will send hornets to kill your enemies, "for the Lord thy God is among you, a mighty God and terrible." 7:20-23 # Burn and "utterly detest" the religious symbols of other faiths. They are an abomination to God. If you bring such an image into your house you will become "a cursed thing like it." 7:25-26 # "If thou do at all forget the LORD thy God, and walk after other gods ... ye shall surely perish." 8:19-20 # God orders the destruction of all other places of worship. 12:2-3 # After God kills those of other faiths, be sure to reject their beliefs and do not learn about them. Otherwise God will have to kill you too. 12:30 # Prophets and dreamers are to be executed if they say or dream the wrong things. 13:1-5 # If your brother, son, daughter, wife, or friend tries to get you to worship another god, "thou shalt surely kill him, thine hand shall be first upon him to put him to death." 13:6-10 # If you hear of a city where another god is worshiped, then destroy everyone in the city (even the cattle) and burn it down. (Watch out Salt Lake!) 13:12-16 # Kill everyone who has religious beliefs that are different from your own. 17:2-7 # Anyone who will not listen to a priest or a judge must be executed. 17:12-13 # Wizards, witches, astrologers, and new age folks are all "an abomination unto the Lord." 18:10-12 # False prophets are to be (you guessed it) executed. How do you know who is a false prophet? By whether or not their predictions come true. (Watch out Jehovah's Witnesses!) 18:20 # Women cannot wear men's clothing and vice versa -- it's an "abomination unto the Lord." 22:5 # God won't let bastards attend church. Neither can the sons or daughters of bastards "even to the tenth generation." So if you plan to attend church next Sunday be ready to prove that your genitals are intact nd don't forget your birth certificate and genealogical records for at least the last ten generations. Don't laugh. This stuff is important to God. 23:2 # No Moabite will ever be allowed into the congregation of the Lord. 23:3, 6 # God commands the Israelites to "blot out the rembrance of Amalek from under heaven." A few hundred years later God orders Saul to kill of the Amalekites "both man and woman, infant and suckling." (1 Sam.15:2-3) 25:19 # If you don't obey all of the laws that are given in the Old Testament, God shower you with the curses that are given in the next 52 verses. 28:16-68 # "Cursed shall be the fruit of thy body." 28:18 # God will send you "cursing, vexing, the pestilence, consumption, fever, inflammation, extreme burning, the sword, blasting, and mildew." 28:20-22 # "And thy carcass shall be meat to all the fowls of the air." 28:25-26 # "The Lord will smite thee with the botch of Egypt, and the emerods hemorrhoids, and with the scab, and with the itch, whereof thou canst be healed. The Lord will smite thee with madness, and blindness, and astonishment of heart." 28:27-28 # "Thine ox shall be slain before thine eyes." 28:31 # Thy sons and thy daughters shall be given unto another people." 28:32 # You will be enslaved and driven mad in another country. 28:33-34 # "The Lord will smite thee in the knees, and in the legs, with a sore botch that cannot be healed, from the sole of thy foot unto the top of thy head." 28:35 # You will be ruled by other nations, forced to serve other gods, become a laughingstock among your neighbors, have your crops destroyed by locusts, your vines eaten by worms, and have fruitless olive trees. 28:36-40 # "Thou shalt begat sons and daughters, but thou shall not enjoy them; for they shall go into captivity." 28:41 # "All these curses shall come upon thee ... and upon thy seed for ever." 28:48-49 # God will enslave you and destroy you with hunger, thirst, hardship, and all kinds of deprivation. 28:48-52 # "And thou shalt eat the fruit of thine own body, the flesh of thy sons and of thy daughters." 28:53-55 # "The tender and delicate woman" will be forced to eat her own children "that cometh out from between her feet." 28:56-57 # If you don't do as God says he'll send plagues to torment and destroy you. 28:58-67 # God will have you sold to your enemies -- but even they won't buy you. 28:68 # If you serve the gods of other nations, "all the curses that are in this book" will fall upon you. 29:18-20 # "And the Lord will put all these curses upon thine enemies." See Dt.28:16-64 for some of the curses God has in mind. 30:7 # Moses tells the people that God will destroy all the inhabitants of the lands that they pass through. 31:3 # God hates non-believers. 32:19-20 # When God gets mad -- watch out! He'll starve you to death, burn you with fire, and send vicious beasts to devour you. He'll "destroy both the young man and the virgin, the suckling also with the man of gray hairs." Not even the helpless and innocent are spared by this psychotic God. 32:21-26 # God "magnifies" Joshua and promises to "without fail" drive out all the inhabitants of the lands through which they passed. 3:7 # "And the city shall be accursed ... and all that therein, to the Lord: only Rahab the harlot shall live." God explains that Rahab is to be spared since she hid Joshua's spies and lied to those who were searching for them (2:4-5). But why was everyone else killed? Some of them were probably liars too. 6:17 # Keep yourselves from "the accursed thing". Whatever that is. But be sure to save all the silver and gold for God! 6:18-19 # "And they utterly destroyed all that was in the city, both man and woman, young and old, and ox, and sheep, and ass, with the edge of the sword." 6:21 # After killing everyone, "they burnt the city with fire, and all that was therein." Only the valuables (silver, gold, brass, and iron) did they keep to "put into the treasury of the house of the Lord." 6:24 # Joshua says that those who try to rebuild Jericho will be accursed by God, and will have to sacrifice both their oldest and their youngest sons in its construction. Well, Jericho still exists today, and is often considered to be the world's oldest, continuously occupied city. 6:26 # God tells Joshua to kill whoever tood "the accursed thing." 7:10-12 # Joshua and all the elders tear their clothes, fall on their faces, and put dust on their heads. They perform this tantrum because the Israelites lost a battle was punishing them because one man (Achan) "took of the accursed thing". 7:1-13 # If you happen to see "the accursed thing," don't touch it. If you do, you, your family, and all of your animals must be burned. 7:15 # "And Joshua ... took Achan ... and his sons, and his daughters, and his oxen, and his sheep... And all of Israel stoned them with stones, and burned them with fire, after they had stoned them with stones." This is because Achan "took of the accursed thing" -- whatever that means. But why would God require that Achan's sons and daughters (and even his animals) be stoned to death along with him? The Bible doesn't say. But it does tell us that "the Lord turned from the fierceness of his anger" when Achan, his children, and his animals were stoned to death and their dead bodies burned. 7:24-26 # "When ye have taken the city Ai ... ye shall set the city on fire: according to the commandment of the LORD. 8:8 # Joshua and his army, per God's instructions, slaughter "all the inhabitants of Ai." 8:22-26 # God slaughters the Amorites and even chases them "along the way" as they try to escape. Then he sends down huge hailstones and kills even more of them. 10:10-11 # God tells Joshua to "pursue after your enemies and smite the hindmost of them." (Kick their butts.) Don't let any of them escape "for the Lord your God hath delivered them into your hand." 10:19 # Joshua tells his captains to "put your feet upon the necks of these kings." He says, "thus shall the Lord do to all of your enemies." Then Joshua kills the kings and hangs them on trees. 10:24-26 # Joshua, at God's command, kills everyone and everything that he can find (including babies and little children)-- or, as the Bible puts it, he "utterly destroyed all that breathed, as the Lord commanded." 10:28-32 # God delivers the Hazorites into Joshua's hand, and he knows just what to do with them: he smites them all with (you guessed it) the edge of the sword until "there was not any left to breathe." 11:6-17 # "For it was of the Lord to harden their hearts, that they should come against Israel in battle, that he might destroy them utterly." Notice that God hardens their hearts so that he can have an excuse to kill them. 11:20 # "Did not Achan son of Zerah commit a trespass in the accursed thing, and wrath fell on all the congregation of Israel?" To find out see Joshua 7:1-26. 22:20 # "I plagued Egypt." 24:5 # God brags about drowning the Egyptians. 24:7 # "I delivered them into your hand." 24:11 # God is jealous and will never forgive you for your sins. And if you worship other gods, "He will turn and do you hurt, and consume you." 24:19-20 # "They slew the Canaanites that inhabited Zephath, and utterly destroyed it ... And the Lord was with Judah." (You can tell by the number of innocent people he killed.) 1:17, 19 # The Israelite spies killed everyone in Bethel, except for the man (and his family) who showed them how to enter the city. 1:25 # An angel drops by to rebuke the Israelites for being too tolerant of the religious beliefs of the people they have been massacring. He tells them that since they didn't complete their job (of killing everyone), God will not completely drive them out (like he promised to do). Instead he'll keep some of them around so that the Israelites will be ensnared by their false gods. 2:1-3 # God gets angry when the Israelites reject him and decide to worship other Gods. 2:12 # God "delivers" more folks into the hands of his chosen people. "And they slew of Moab ... about 10,000 men ... and their escaped not a man." 3:28-29 # Shamgar kills 600 Philistines with an ox goad. Praise God. 3:31 # "The Lord discomfited Sisera ... with the edge of the sword ... and there was not a man left." 4:15-16 # "So let all thine enemies perish, O Lord." (Let them all have their temples pierced by blessed women.) 5:31 # "The LORD said unto him, Surely I will be with thee, and thou shalt smite the Midianites as one man." God promises to help Gideon kill all the Midianites. 6:16 # Two princes are killed and their heads are brought to Gideon. 7:25 # For refusing to feed him and his army, Gideon tears the flesh off the elders of Succoth and kills the men of the city. 8:7, 16 # "As soon as Gideon was dead ... the children of Israel ... went a whoring after Baalim." 8:33 # God smites Sihon and all his people and gives their land to Israel. 11:21 # "Whomsoever the LORD our God shall drive out from before us, them will we Israelites possess." 11:24 # The Israelites "did evil in the sight of the Lord," so he "delivered them into the hand of the Philistines forty years." 13:1 # Samson, with God's help, kills himself and 3000 Philistine men and women by causing a roof to collapse, setting an example for Bible-based terrorism. 16:27-30 нет # "The adversaries of the Lord shall be broken to pieces; out of heaven shall he thunder upon them." If God doesn't like you, he'll send a thunderstorm your way to break your body into little pieces. 2:10 # God will kill those who sin against him. 2:25 # If you piss him off, God will cut off your arm, consume your eyes, grieve your heart, and kill your sons and grandfathers. 2:31-34 # God kills 50,070 men for looking into the ark. "And the people lamented, because the Lord had smitten many of the people with a great slaughter." 6:19 # "Saul ... slew the Ammorites unto the heat of the day." Then he took a little break. After all, killing is hard work. 11:11 # God delivers the Philistines into Jonathan's hand. And his very "first slaughter ... was about twenty men." Not bad for a first slaughter. 14:12 # Under God's influence, the Philistines killed each other. 14:20 # But later, Saul and his army kill all of those who had not already been killed. 14:36 # God orders Saul to kill all of the Amalekites: men, women, infants, sucklings, ox, sheep, camels, and asses. Why? Because God remembers what Amalek did hundreds of years ago. 15:2-3 # Saul killed everyone but Agag (the king) and the best of the animals. But still God was furious with Saul for not killing everything as he had been told to do. He said, "it repenteth me that I have set Saul up to be king." 15:7-26 # Saul is rebuked by Samuel for "doing evil in the sight of the Lord" by failing to kill all of the Amalekites. 15:18-19 # Because Saul didn't kill everyone as God commanded, God changes his mind about him being king. 15:23-26 # To please God, Samuel hacks Agag in pieces "before the Lord" bet God enjoyed that! -- after Agag pleads with him saying, "surely the bitterness of death has past." 15:32-34 # "David went out, and fought with the Philistines, and slew them with a great slaughter." 19:8 # "David inquired of the Lord, saying, Shall I go and smite these Philistines? And the Lord said unto David, Go, and smite the Philistines ... So David smote them with a great slaughter." 23:2-5 # David vows to kill "any that pisseth against the wall." 25:22, 34 # "And David smote the land and left neither man nor woman alive." (No wonder God liked David so much!) 27:8-11 # David spends the day killing more of those pesky Amalekites. They are completely wiped out again. (See 1 Sam.15:7-8, 20 and 27:8-9 for the last two times that they were exterminated.) 30:17 # David tells one of his "young men" to kill the Amalekite messenger who claimed to have mercifully killed Saul at Saul's own request. 1:15 # David asks God if he should kill some more Philistines. God says yes, and he'll even help. So David and God "smote the Philistines" again. 5:19, 25 # "They left their images, and David and his men burned them." 5:21 # David kills two thirds of the Moabites and makes the rest slaves. He also cripples the captured horses. 8:2-4 # "David slew of the Syrians two and twenty thousand men ... and the Lord preserved David withersoever he went." 8:5-6, 14 # David saws, hacks, and burns to death all the inhabitants of several cities. 12:31 # Note that Solomon is told to stay away from foreign women. Why? Because they have different ("strange") religious beliefs, and God disapproves of mixed-faith marriages. 11:2 # Joab (David's captain) spent six months killing every male in Edom. 11:16 # To punish Jeroboam for making gold calves, God killed his son. 14:8-17 # God shows his homophobia by calling gay people "sodomites" and their sexual relations "abominations." 14:24 # Asa "did that which was right in the eyes of the LORD" by expelling homosexuals (or "sodomites", as the good book calls them). 15:12 # Baasha kills "all of the house of Jeroboam" leaving none "to breath." This slaughter was done "according to the word of the Lord." 15:29 # Elijah kills 450 prophets of Baal. 18:22, 40 # The prophet tells king Ahab that he, and his people, shall be punished for releasing Ben-hadad: "Your life shall go for his life, and your people for his people." 20:42 # Naboth is stoned to death for blaspheming god and the king. 21:13 # Jehoshaphat "did that which was right in the eyes of the Lord" and "took" the homosexuals (sodomites) "out of the land," or as the RSV says, "he exterminated" them. 22:43, 46 # Ahaziah was sick and sent messengers to Baalzebub to ask if he would recover. God was jealous of the attention given to his competitor and tells Ahaziah that he will die for asking the wrong god. 1:4, 17 # Elijah shows that he is "a man of God" by burning 102 men to death for worshipping the wrong god. 1:9-12 # God sends two bears to rip up 42 little children for making fun of Elisha's bald head. 2:23-24 # All seventy of king Ahab's sons are killed, their heads put in baskets, and sent to Jezreel. He says, "Lay ye them in two heaps ..." 10:7-8 # Jehu kills all that remained of king Ahab's family. 10:11 # Jehu shows off his zeal for the Lord by murdering "all that remained unto Ahab in Samaria, till he had destroyed him according to the word of the Lord." 10:16-17 # Jehu lied to the followers of Baal so that he could trap and kill them. 10:19 # Jehu warns his guards saying, "If any of the men escape, he that letteth him go, his life shall be for the life of him." 10:24 # Jehu, when he finishes his animal sacrifices, orders his men to "Go in, and slay them, let none come forth. And they smote them with the edge of the sword." 10:25 # God is greatly pleased with all of Jehu's killings, saying "because thou hast done well in executing that which is right in mine eyes, and hast done unto the house of Ahab according to all that was in mine heart murdered them all, thy children of the fourth generation shall sit on the throne of Israel." 10:30 # The "Lord's people" destroyed the "house of Baal" and and killed "the priest of Baal before the altars." 11:17-18 # God strikes king Azariah with leprosy "unto the day of his death" for not removing the high places. 15:5 # God sent lions to devour the foreigners in Samaria because "they feared not the Lord," and even worse "they knew not the manner of the God of the land." Well that'll teach them about God's manners. 17:25-26 King Josiah (with God's approval) "put down" the priests and destroyed the sacred objects of all other religions. # Josiah, with God's approval, broke down the houses of the sodomites. 23:7 # Josiah, apparently with God's approval, kills "all the priests of the high places" and sacrifices them to God on their altars. Note that this is a guy who "did what was right in the eyes of the Lord" (2 Kg.22:2). 23:20 # The sons of Reuben made war with the Hagarites and "there fell down many slain, because the war was from God." They did pretty well for themselves, too, in God's war, taking 250,000 sheep and 100,000 slaves. 5:18-22 # But the Israelites "transgressed against the God of their fathers, and went a whoring after the gods of the people of the land, whom God destroyed before them." So God inspired the Assyrians to go to war with the Israelites. 5:25-26 # Saul died for refusing God's order to kill all of the Amalekites (15:2-3, 18-19) and for consulting a witch (1 Sam.28:8-19). 10:13-14 # "When they had left their gods there, David gave a commandment, and they were burned with fire." 14:12 # Solomon's Egyptian wife can't be around holy places. Is that because she is a woman or because she is an Egyptian, or both? 8:11 # Asa destroyed the temples of other gods and forbade their worship. 14:2-5 # "Nation was destroyed of nation, and city of city: for God did vex them with all adversity." 15:6 # Whoever that does not seek the God of Israel should be executed. 15:13 # Asa destroyed his mother's phallic imaage idol. 15:16 # Hate the sinner -- or God will pour his wrath out on you. 19:2 # Only Levites can enter "the house of the Lord". "Whosoever else cometh into the house, he shall be put to death." 23:6-7 # God told Jehu to kill everyone in the house of Ahab (and then later condemned him for it (Hosea 1:4)). 22:7-9 # The priest (Jehoiada) tells the people to kill Athaliah and her followers. So they find her and kill her. "And all the people of the land rejoiced: and the city was quiet, after that they had slain Athaliah with the sword." (Don't you just love happy endings?) 23:14-15, 21 # "Then all the people went to the house of Baal" and broke its altar into pieces and killed Mattan the priest of Baal. 23:17 # Amaziah (who "did that which was right in the sight of the Lord") killed 10,000 people; another 10,000 he left alive to throw off a cliff "that they all were broken in pieces." 25:1-2, 11-12 # God makes Uzziah a leper for burning incense without a license. 26:19-21 # Pekah killed 120,000 people in one day and enslaves 200,000 women and children "because they had forsaken the Lord God of their fathers." 28:6, 8 # Josiah, with the Bible's approval, persecuted those with different religious beliefs. 34:1-5 # The Israelites offend God by "taking" foreign wives and thereby corrupting "the holy seed." 9:2 # Ezra tells the men that they must abandon their wives and children if they are to avoid God's wrath. 10:2-3, 10-12 # The Ammonite and the Moabite should not come into the congregation of God for ever. 13:1 # Nehemiah rebukes the men for marrying "strange wives." To punish them he "contended with them, and cursed them, and smote certain of them, and plucked off their hair." 13:25-27 # "I have given Esther the house of Haman, and him they have hanged upon the gallows, because he laid his hand upon the Jews." 8:1, 7 # At Esther's request, the king orders a preemptive strike on all 127 provinces from Egypt to Ethiopia. Everyone who planned to kill Jews shall be killed by Jews, along with their wives and children. And all this killing is to take place on a single day. (How are the Jews to figure out who planned to kill them and who didn't? Were they supposed to just kill them all and let God sort it out? And why did they need to kill the women and children?) 8:9-11 # "Many of the people of the land became Jews; for the fear of the Jews fell upon them." God's favorite way of making converts: Convert or be killed! 8:17 # "The Jews smote all their enemies with the stroke of the sword, and slaughter, and destruction, and did what they would unto those that hated them." 9:5 # "In Shushan the palace the Jews slew and destroyed five hundred men." 9:6 # "The ten sons of Haman the son of Hammedatha, the enemy of the Jews, slew they." 9:10 # Esther asks the king to kill all those who planned to kill the Jews and hang the already dead bodies of Haman's ten sons on trees. 9:12-14 # "The Jews ... slew three hundred men at Shushan." 9:15 # "The other Jews ... slew of their foes seventy and five thousand." 9:16 нет # If you ask God, he'll force heathens to be your slaves and help you "dash them in pieces." 2:8-9 # Kiss the Son or God will get angry and might have to kill you. 2:12 # God has smitten his "enemies upon the cheek bone" and has "broken the teeth of the ungodly." 3:7 # Christians often say that one should love the sinner but hate the sin. Perhaps, but God hates sinners and plans to destroy them. 5:5-6 # If you pray to God, he will kill your enemies for you. 9:3-6 # God will rain fire and brimstone on "wicked" folks. 11:6 # "The LORD shall cut off all flattering lips, and the tongue that speaketh proud things." 12:3 # Atheists are fools who never do anything good. 14:1, 53:1 # The God of peace teaches us how to kill our neighbors in war. 18:34 # If you make God angry, he'll burn you and your children to death. 21:9-10 # God will shoot his adversaries in the back with his arrows. 21:12 # The psalmist sets an example for Christians by hating people but loving God. 31:6 # A sweet prayer for the destruction of one's enemies: Let their way be dark and slippery: and let the angel of the LORD persecute them.... Let destruction come upon him at unawares." 35:6,8 # The Psalmist praises God for driving out and afflicting "the heathen" with his own hand. 44:2 # If you forget God, God will tear you into pieces. 50:22 # If you don't trust in God, he'll kill you and while you're dying the "righteous" will laugh at you. 52:5-7 # God will send evil on the enemies of his followers. 54:5 # Referring to his enemies, the psalmist says: "Let death seize upon them, and let them go down quick into hell." 55:15 # The psalmist devoutly prays: "Break their teeth, O God, in their mouth ... let them be cut in pieces." 58:6-7 # "The righteous" will rejoice when he sees "the wicked" being dismembered by God. He'll even get a chance to wash his feet in their blood. Now that's entertainment! 58:10 # The Psalmist asks God to kill all "the heathen" and not show them any mercy. 59:5 # God will laugh at the heathen as he kills them. 59:8 # "The God of mercy" will let the psalmist see his enemies tormented. 59:10 # "Consume them in thy wrath, consume them." -- more sweet prayers to a savage god. 59:13 # God divides the world into those countries that he likes and those that he doesn't. Those he doesn't like he calls names (like "washpot") and says that he will throw his sandal on them. 60:7-8 # God will "wound the head of his enemies" so that the righteous can wash their feet "in the blood of thine enemies, and the tongue of thy dogs in the same." 68:21, 23 # The psalmist prays that his enemies be tormented and blinded by God. He asks God to "make their loins continually to shake." 69:23-28 # "They that are far from thee shall perish: thou hast destroyed all them that go a whoring from thee." 73:27 # "The LORD heard this" (he had his hearing aid on) and became angry, and burned people "because they believed not in God." 78:21-22 # "The wrath of God came upon them" and God killed many of the Israelites for not believing in "his wondrous works." 78:31-34 # God "cast out the heathen" and gave their lands to the Israelites. 78:55 # The psalmist asks God to pour out his wrath on somebody else for a change. Why not torment some strangers "that have not known thee?" 79:5-6 # The psalmist asks God to " do unto them as unto the Midianites ... which became as dung for the earth." 83:9-18 # If you don't follow God's commandments, he will beat you with a rod. 89:31-32 # "I will ... destroy all the wicked of the land." 101:8 # The psalmist recounts God's treatment of the Egyptians: "He smote the firstborn in their land." See Ex.12:29-30 for the gory details. 105:29-36 # God is praised for the creative ways that he kills people: drowning, earth-swallowing, burning, etc. 106:11-19 # God sent a plague on the Israelites for "committing whoredom with the daughters of Moab." But "then stood up Phinehas, and executed judgment throwing a spear through a newly married couple: and so the plague was stayed." But not before 24,000 (1 Cor.10:8 says 23,000) had died. (See Num.25:6-9 for all the gory details.) 106:29-30 # God is offended by those who make things with their hands or invent things with their minds. 106:39 # The psalmist asks God to do all sorts of unpleasant things to his enemies. "Set thou a wicked man over him; and let Satan stand at his right hand .... Let his prayer become sin." He asks God to take away his possessions, kill him, and have his children suffer for the sins of their fathers. 109:6-14 # God will "fill the places with dead bodies" of heathens. 110:6 # God is praised for slaughtering kings, nations, and little babies. 135:8, 10 # "To him that smote Egypt in their first born: for his mercy endures forever." 136:10 # The psalmist excels at hating. He hates people with a "perfect hatred" and asks God to kill them. 139:19-22 # A prayer that God will burn people to death. 140:10 # The God of Peace teaches us to kill each other in war. 144:1 # he saints praise God while they kill and enslave "the heathen." 149:5-8 # Scorners (skeptics?) should be condemned; fools should be beaten. 19:29 # If you don't listen to and follow the laws of Moses, then don't even try praying, because your prayer will become an abomination. 28:9 нет нет # "The idols he shall utterly abolish." 2:18 # "They declare their sin as Sodom, they hide it not. Woe unto their soul!" The biblical god just doesn't seem to care much for homosexuals. And he gets especially upset when "they hide it not." 3:9 # God will kill those who despise his word and fail to follow his laws. Their carcasses will be "torn in the midst of the streets." 5:24-25 # If you associate or gird yourself, God will break you in pieces. 8:9 # God will have no mercy on the widows and children of hypocrites. 9:17 # God will slaughter children "for the iniquity of their fathers." 14:21 # After God destroys Moab, the rivers will be red with blood. He will send lions to eat any survivors. 15:9 # The God of Peace will set brother against brother and kingdom against kingdom. Then he'll make the survivors seed the counsel of "wizards," and subject them to a "cruel lord." 19:2-4 # The Apocalypse of Isaiah: God will destroy the earth, burning everyone and every living thing alive (except maybe a few men). 24:1-6 # God will have no mercy on those who don't understand him. 27:11 # "And the people shall ... be burned in the fire." 33:12 # God is furious at everyone and is ready to kill them all. Or as Isaiah so delicately puts it: "Their stink shall come up out of their carcasses, and the mountains shall be melted with their blood." 34:2-3 # God makes Egypt, Ethiopia, and Seba pay for Israel's sins. He says that he likes Israel better than any other country so he's willing to sacrifice other countries for the Israel's sake. 43:3-4 # No astrologer, stargazer, or prognosticator will be able to save those that God plans to burn to death. 47:13-14 # God "will do his pleasure on Babylon." (He will mercilessly slaughter the Babylonians.) 48:14 # "I will feed them that oppress thee with their own flesh; and they shall be drunken with their own blood, as with sweet wine." 49:26 # Nations that do not serve Israel will perish. 60:12 # "God's servants" will have it good; everyone else will suffer big time. 63:13-16 # "I will ... trample them in my fury; and their blood ... will stain all my raiment." (God's clothes will get stained with the blood of humans.) 63:2-6 # Don't eat "swine flesh" (like ham or bacon) or other "abominable things" or God will have to kill you. 65:4, 66:17 # "God's servants" will eat, drink, and be merry; everyone else will be hungry, thirsty, and ashamed -- until God kills them, that is. 65:13-16 # God will "plead with all flesh" with fire and sword, "and the slain of the Lord shall be many." 66:16 # The carcasses of those killed by God will be piled high. They will rot and burn forever. And although their stench will be revolting to humans, it will be a sweet savour unto the Lord. 66:24 # Those who worship "other gods" are wicked. 1:16 # God tries to "correct" people by killing their children. 2:30 # God sends plagues and violence to try to correct people. 5:3 # Those who don't follow or know God are "poor" and "foolish." 5:4 # God will kill those who believe and preach the wrong doctrines. 5:12-13 # God again talks of bringing a foreign nation to destroy his chosen ones and their lands. 5:15-17 # God "will bring evil upon this people, even the fruit of their thoughts" because they refuse to do whatever the hell he asks them to do. 6:19 # God says that there are some people that you just shouldn't bother praying for. And if you do he won't listen anyway. 7:16 # God is angered by children who gather wood, fathers who make fires, and women that make bread for the "queen of heaven" (Mary?) and other gods. 7:18 # Don't trust anyone. Not even your neighbors, family, or friends. Those who believe differently than you are all liars and evil doers. 9:4-6 # "Learn not from the heathen." 10:2 # Jeremiah prays for the destruction of people and families that don't call on God's name. 10:25 # Those who don't follow the Old Testament laws are cursed by God. 11:3 # Jeremiah prays for vengeance upon his enemies. 11:20 # Jeremiah asks God to drag away his enemies like "sheep for the slaughter." 12:3 # If any nation does not listen to God, he "will utterly pluck up and destroy that nation." 12:17 # Worshipping other gods "is good for nothing." 13:10 # God plans to make everyone in the kingdom drunk and then "dash the fathers and the sons together." The merciful God of Peace vows to "not pity, nor spare, nor have mercy, but destroy them." 13:13-14 # God tells Jeremiah not to pray for the people. God has decided to kill them all and he doesn't want to be talked out of it. 14:11 # God will destroy by famine and sword those who are misled by the prophets, as well as the prophets themselves. 14:15-16 # God plans to do four things to his people: 1) kill them with swords, 2) tear their flesh with dogs, 3) have the birds, and 4) the beasts eat their bodies. Why will he do these terrible things? Because of something some former king did. 15:2-4 # God will kill children if their parents worship other gods. 16:10-11 # God will enslave the people of Judah because they worshipped the wrong gods. 17:4 # Jeremiah asks God to bring evil upon his enemies and to "destroy them with double destruction." 17:18 # If you don't honor the Sabbath, God will burn you to death unquenchable fire. 17:27 # For worshipping "other gods, whom neither they nor their fathers have known," God will make parents eat their own children, and friends each other. Then he'll feed whoever's left to the birds. 19:4, 7-9 # God will break those who worship other gods as though they were made of clay, killing so many that there will not be enough room to bury them all. 19:11-13 # Don't make God angry by going after other gods. If you do, he'll just have to hurt you. 25:6 # God kills Hananiah for prophesying falsely. 28:15-17 # God will kill those who refuse listen to his prophets. 29:19 # God will punish the children of Shemaiah for their father's false prophecy. 29:32 # God threatens again to send his people the sword, pestilence, and famine, saying he'll feed their dead bodies to the fowls and beasts of the earth. 34:17-20 # God is angry at the Israelites for making things with their hands and burning incense to other gods. 44:8 # God is going to do some really bad things to the people because the women burned incense to the "Queen of Heaven" (Mary?). 44:15-23 # "I will punish the multitude of No, and Pharaoh, and Egypt, with their gods, and their kings; even Pharaoh, and all them that trust in him." 46:25 # God will destroy everyone in Moab. Fire will burn their heads, and their sons and daughters will be taken captive. 48:42-47 # God will cause the daughters of the Ammonites to be burned with fire. 49:2 # God will send such marvelous plagues on Edom that everyone will hiss in astonishment. 49:17 # God plans to "bring evil upon" the people of Elam. He says he'll kill them all with a sword. 49:37 # "Give them sorrow of heart, thy curse unto them. Persecute and destroy them in anger." 3:63-64 # If a good person does something wrong after God "lays a stumbling block before him," then God will kill him. "He shall die in his sin" and whatever good he has done will be forgotten. 3:20 # God will decorate the land with the bones and dead bodies of those who worship a different god. 6:4-5 # God shows Ezekiel a group of women weeping for Tammuz. Tammuz was the Sumero-Accadian god of plant life. Each year after the summer solstice there was a period of ritual mourning for the loss of sunlight and the decline of vegetation. God calls it an abomination. 8:14-15 # God again vows to destroy those that dare worship something or someone other than him. 14:6-8 # God planned to "pour out his fury" on the Hebrews in Egypt for worshipping idols. But then he changed his mind, thank God. 20:7-8 # God will kill everyone that claps his hands or stamps his feet "against the land of Israel." When he's done with the killing everyone will know that he is the Lord. 25:6-17 # God says he will destroy Tyrus. He plans to kill everyone, but he is especially looking forward to killing all of the women. "And her daughters which are in the field shall be slain by the sword; and they shall know that I am the LORD." 26:1-21 # God says that Zidon will know that he is the Lord when he \ sends "pestilence and blood into her streets." 28:22-23 # God tells Ezekiel to prophesy against the pharaoh and against all Egypt. God says he will feed the Egyptians to the birds and beasts. 29:2-5 # "The day ... of the LORD is near, a cloudy day; it shall be the time of the heathen." God plans to wipe out the heathen. When? Soon. Really soon. 30:3 # God will punish Egypt and her allies by sending Nebuchadrezzar to "fill the land with the slain." Then he will make "the rivers dry," sell the land to "the wicked," make "the land waste," light fires, and kill all their young men with the sword. 30:4-26 # "And they shall know that I am the LORD, when I have set a fire in Egypt." (The Divine Pyromaniac) 30:8, 30:14, 30:16 # God will treat Pharaoh like a whale fished out of the sea. Every bird and beast in the world will feed upon him. 32:3-6 # Pharaoh and all his multitude, along with the uncircumcised, will be killed with the sword. 32:20-32 # Worshipping idols and other gods is "detestable." 37:23 # God "will send a fire on Magog ... and the heathen shall know that I am the Lord." 39:6-7 # No stranger or uncircumcised person may enter the sanctuary. 44:9 # Priests who sacrifice to idols will have God's hand against them and "shall bear their iniquity." 44:10-12 # Nebuchadnezzar, after first trying to burn to death the three Hebrews, now decrees that everyone who says anything against the Hebrew god "shall be cut in pieces, and their houses shall be made a dunghill." 3:29 # King Darius makes a decree, "that in every dominion of my kingdom men tremble and fear before the God of Daniel." 6:26 # "Neither shall he regard the God of his fathers, nor the desire of women". The antichrist is gay and Jewish! 11:37 # It's not clear in the KJV, but "people" and "strangers" are translated as "aliens" and "foreigners" in other versions. This would mean part of the reason for Ephraim's bloody fate is association with other races. 7:8-9 # "Woe unto them! for they have fled from me: destruction unto them!" 7:13 # For ignoring God "their princes shall fall by the sword." 7:16 # Because the Samaritans chose to worship another deity, God will dash their infants to pieces and their "women with child shall be ripped up." 13:16 нет # The divine pyromaniac threatens to "send fire unto" Hazael, Gaza, Tyrus, Teman, Rabbah, Moab, and Judah. 1:4, 7, 10, 12, 14; 2:2, 5 # God says there are three or four reasons for him to punish Moab. But he only mentions one: "because he burned the bones of the king of Edom." So God burned Moab because they burned some bones. 2:1 # God will "slay all the princes" of Moab. 2:3 # God destroyed the Amorites who were a race of giants as tall as cedars and as strong as oaks. 2:9 # God tells the Israelites to seek him or he'll kill 90% of them. 5:3-4 # Seek God or he'll burn you to death. 5:6 # God promises to destroy those who worship other gods. 7:9 # God tells Amos that the end has come for the people of Israel. He won't wait any longer to kill them all. 8:2 # God will kill so many people that dead bodies will lay everywhere. 8:3-14 # God will destroy the "the sinful kingdom" and "all the sinners" among his people. 9:8-10 # Израильтяне слышат "весть" от Бога, где тот говорит им начать войну с Едомом. # Бог истребит мудрых в Едоме и всех на горе Исава. # Всех язычников сожгут заживо, "ибо Господь сказал это". нет # God will destroy Samaria with stones. 1:6 # God will destroy the art and buildings of other religions. 1:7 # God will strengthen the Israelites so they can "beat in pieces many peoples" and give the booty to God. 4:13 # "They shall waste the land of Assyria with the sword." 5:6 # Like a young lion "the remnant of Jacob" will tear the Gentiles to pieces. 5:8 # "Thine hand shall be lifted up upon thine adversaries, and all thine enemies shall be cut off." 5:9 # God will "cut off" the witches and soothsayers. 5:11-12 # God will destroy entire cities, and "execute vengeance in anger and fury upon the heathen such as they have not heard." 5:14-15 # The Gentiles will be made deaf, shall lick dust and be forced to crawl like worms from fear of God and his people. 7:16-17 # God doesn't just get even. He drowns his enemies. 1:8 # Habakkuk praises God for slaughtering "the heathen." 3:12 # God will "cut off" all those who "have not sought the Lord" or who worship another god. 1:4-6 # God "will punish the princes, and the king's children, and all such as are clothed with strange apparel" or "leap on the threshold." 1:8-9 # God doesn't have night-vision, so he needs candles when he comes to punish the people that say, "The LORD will not do good, neither will he do evil." 1:12 # God will "bring distress upon men" so that they "walk like blind men." He will pour out their blood like dust and "their flesh as dung." 1:17 # God will kill all the inhabitants of the sea coast. 2:5 # God will destroy Moab and Ammon just like he did to Sodom and Gomorrah. 2:9 # "And men shall worship him, every one from his place, even all the isles of the heathen." 2:11 # God will kill the Ethiopians with his own sword. 2:12 нет # The Israelites are God's favorite people, "the apple of his eye." 2:8 # "For I set all men every one against his neighbor." 8:10 # God will cast out Tyrus and devour it with fire. 9:4 # A prophet must be killed by his own parents by "thrusting him through when he prophesieth." 13:3 # God will "go forth and fight" for Jerusalem with "his feet" on the mount of Olives. 14:3 # God will make everyone fight and kill his neighbor. 14:13 # Whoever survives all these plagues and slaughters must worship God. 14:16 # God will "smite the heathen" with a plague. 14:18 # God hates the Edomites, and his hatred will last forever. 1:4 # God will burn "the wicked" and the "righteous" will walk around on their ashes. 4:1-3 # While insulting the Pharisees and Sadducees, John the Baptist calls an entire generation a "generation of vipers." 3:7 # Those who bear bad fruit will be cut down and burned "with unquenchable fire." 3:10, 12 # Jesus says that most people will go to hell. 7:13-14 # Those who fail to bear "good fruit" will be "hewn down, and cast into the fire." 7:19 # "the children of the kingdom Jews shall be cast out into outer darkness: there shall be weeping and gnashing of teeth." 8:12 # Jesus tells his disciples to keep away from the Gentiles and Samaritans, and go only to the Israelites. 10:5-6 # Cities that neither "receive" the disciples nor "hear" their words will be destroyed by God. It will be worse for them than for Sodom and Gomorrah. And you know what God supposedly did to those poor folks (see Gen.19:24). 10:14-15 # Families will be torn apart because of Jesus (this is one of the few "prophecies" in the Bible that has actually come true). "Brother shall deliver up the brother to death, and the father the child: and the children shall rise up against their parents, and cause them to be put to death." 10:21 # "Whosoever shall deny me before men, him will I also deny before my Father which is in heaven." 10:33 # Jesus says that he has come to destroy families by making family members hate each other. He has "come not to send peace, but a sword." 10:34-36 # Jesus condemns entire cities to dreadful deaths and to the eternal torment of hell because they didn't care for his preaching. 11:20-24 # "He that is not with me is against me." 12:30 # "Whosoever speaketh against the Holy Ghost, it shall not be forgiven him." 12:31-32 # Jesus often called people names. One of his favorites was to call his adversaries a "generation of vipers." 12:34 # Jesus will send his angels to gather up "all that offend" and they "shall cast them into a furnace of fire: there shall be wailing and gnashing of teeth." 13:41-42, 50 # Jesus refuses to heal the Canaanite (Mk.7:26 says she was Greek) woman's possessed daughter, saying "it is not meet to take the children's bread, and to cast it to the dogs." 15:22-26 # The ever-so-kind Jesus calls the Pharisees "hypocrites, wicked, and adulterous." 15:2-3 # In the parable of the marriage feast, the king sends his servants to gather everyone they can find, both bad and good, to come to the wedding feast. One guest didn't have on his wedding garment, so the king tied him up and "cast him into the outer darkness" where "there shall be weeping and gnashing of teeth." 22:12-13 # Jesus condemns the Jews for being "the children of them which killed the prophets." 23:31 # Jesus blames his the Jews (who were then living) for "all the righteous blood" from Abel to Zecharias, 23:35 # The servant who kept and returned his master's talent was cast into the "outer darkness" where there will be "weeping and gnashing of teeth." 25:30 # Jesus tells us what he has planned for those that he dislikes. They will be cast into an "everlasting fire." 25:41 # "His blood be on us, and on our children." This verse blames the Jews for the death of Jesus and has been used to justify their persecution for twenty centuries. 27:25 # Jesus becomes angry at those who said that he had "an unclean spirit," so he announces the unforgivable sin: "blasphemy against the Holy Ghost." 3:29 # Any city that doesn't "receive" the followers of Jesus will be destroyed in a manner even more savage than that of Sodom and Gomorrah. 6:11 # Jesus initially refuses to cast out a devil from a Syrophoenician woman's daughter, calling the woman a "dog". After much pleading, he finally agrees to cast out the devil. 7:27 # If you're ashamed of Jesus, he'll be ashamed of you. (And you'll go straight to hell.) 8:38 # Jesus says that those that believe and are baptized will be saved, while those who don't will be damned. 16:16 # Those who fail to bear "good fruit" will be "hewn down, and cast into the fire." 3:9 # John the Baptist says that Christ will burn the damned "with fire unquenchable." 3:17 # Jesus says that entire cities will be violently destroyed and the inhabitants "thrust down to hell" for not "receiving" his disciples. 10:10-15 # Jesus says, "He that is not with me is against me." 11:23 # Those who "blaspheme against the Holy Ghost" will never be forgiven. 12:10 # God is like a slave-owner who beats his slaves "with many stripes." 12:46-47 # According to Jesus, only a few will be saved; the vast majority will suffer eternally in hell where "there shall be weeping and gnashing of teeth." 13:23-30 # Jesus also believes the story about Noah's flood and Sodom's destruction. He says, "even thus shall it be in the day the son of man is revealed ... Remember Lot's wife." This tells us about Jesus' knowledge of science and history, and his sense of justice. 17:29-32 # In the parable of the talents, Jesus says that God takes what is not rightly his, and reaps what he didn't sow. The parable ends with the words: "bring them who preferred not to be ruled by him hither, and slay them before me." 19:22-27 # People are damned or saved depending only on what they believe. 3:18, 36 # The "wrath of God" is on all unbelievers. 3:36 # John, with his usual anti-Semitism, says that the Jews persecuted Jesus and "sought to slay him." 5:16, 18 # John says that Jesus "would not walk in Jewry, because the Jews sought to kill him." 7:1 # No one could speak openly about Jesus "for fear of the Jews." 7:13 # If you don't believe in Jesus, you will "die in your sins" (and then go to hell). 8:24 # Jesus calls his opponents (the Jews) the sons of the devil. 8:44 # Once again, "the Jews" are accused of trying to kill Jesus. 11:8 # If you don't believe in Jesus you are going to hell. 12:48 # Jesus is the only way to heaven. All other religions lead to hell. 14:6 # John blames the Jews for the death of Jesus. 19:7, 12, 14-15 # "He that hath my commandments, and keepeth them, he it is that loveth me: and he that loveth me shall be loved of my Father." If you follow Jesus' teachings, God will love you -- otherwise... well, you know. 14:21 # Those who do not believe in Jesus will be cast into a fire to be burned. 15:6 # Now that Jesus has come, non-believers have no excuse for not believing in him. 15:22 # John, with his usual anti-Semitism, says that the disciples hid in locked room "for fear of the Jews." 20:19 # Peter blames the Jews for the death of Jesus. 3:14-15 # Peter claims that Dt.18:18-19 refers to Jesus, saying that those who refuse to follow him (all non-Christians) must be killed. 3:23 # God will torture forever those who don't know the password to heaven. 4:12 # Once again, Peter accuses the Jews of murdering Jesus. 5:30 # Stephen blames the Jews for persecuting the prophets and murdering Jesus. 7:51-52 # After Saul "increased the more in strength, and confounded the Jews," the "Jews took counsel to kill him." 9:22-23 # The Jews are again blamed for the death of Jesus. 10:39 # Herod kills James the brother of John and imprisons Peter "because he saw it pleased the Jews." 12:1-3 # The "angel of the Lord" killed Herod by having him "eaten of worms" because "he gave not God the glory." 12:23 # Paul and the Holy Ghost conspire together to make Elymas (the sorcerer) blind. 13:8-11 # The Jews of Antioch, after seeing Paul's success in preaching, were envious and blasphemed God. Paul then declares them to be "unworthy of everlasting life." 13:45-46 # Once again "the Jews stirred up" trouble and "raised persecution against Paul and Barnabas, and expelled them out of their coasts." 13:50 # "The unbelieving Jews" stir up trouble again for Paul and incite the people to try to stone him to death. 14:2-5 # In Thessalonica, "the Jews which believed not, moved with envy" stir up trouble for Paul and his friends. 17:5, 13 # "And when they Jews of Corinth opposed themselves, and blasphemed, he Paul shook his raiment, and said unto them, Your blood be upon your own heads." (Have a nice day?) 18:6 # "The Jews made insurrection with one accord against Paul, and brought him to the judgment seat." 18:12 # The first Christian book burning occurs when Paul's converts at Ephesus burn 50,000 silver pieces worth of books. 19:19 # Poor Paul complains, once again, of being mistreated by "the Jews." 20:19 # The Jews, once again, incite the people to kill poor old Paul 21:27, 31 # The Jews form a grand conspiracy to kill Paul. They vow not to eat until the job is done. 23:12-15 # Claudius saves Paul from being killed by the Jews. 23:27 # Those pesky Jews caught Paul and and tried to kill him. But he got away. Darn! 26:21 # "The wrath of God" is on all unbelievers. 1:18-20 # The existence and nature of God are self-evident; thus, unbelievers are "without excuse." 1:20 # Atheists have dark and foolish hearts. 1:21 # God abandons those who don't know him to "uncleanness and vile affections." 1:24, 26, 28 # With his usual intolerance, Paul condemns homosexuals (including lesbians). This is the only clear reference to lesbians in the Bible. 1:26-28 # Homosexuals (those "without natural affection") and their supporters (those "that have pleasure in them") are "worthy of death." 1:31-32 # Paul says that those who accuse him of lying deserve damnation. 3:8 # "He that doubteth is damned ... Whosoever is not of faith is sin." 14:23 # Shun those who disagree with your religious views. 16:17 # Christians can judge everything and everybody, but no non-Christian can judge them. 2:15 # "Put away from among yourselves that wicked person." Stay away from "fornicators", "idolaters", and "drunkards". Do not associate, speak to, or eat dinner with such "wicked" people. 5:9-13 # "Do ye not know that the saints shall judge the world?" 6:2 # Paul lists ten things that will keep you out of heaven, including homosexuality and being "effeminate." 6:9-10 # Don't be an idolater. If you become one, God will make you sit down to eat and then rise up to play. 10:7 # Paul claims that God killed 23,000 in a plague for "committing whoredom with the daughters of Moab 10:8 # Gentiles sacrifice to devils. If you have gentile friends, then you are friends with devils. 10:20 # Those who don't love Jesus are to be "anathema" (damned). 16:22 # All non-Christians are blind. They were blinded by God to prevent them from seeing the truth. 3:14-16 # "The god of this world" has blinded the minds of nonbelievers. 4:3-4 # Keep away from unbelievers. Neither marry nor be friends with them. 6:14-17 # Christians cannot be freethinkers, since all their thoughts and imaginings must be brought into captivity in obedience to Christ. 10:5 # Paul says he "will not spare" when he comes back to punish those who have sinned. 13:2 # Are you a reprobate? Here's the test: if you know for sure that Jesus is in you, you're not a reprobate. Otherwise you are. 13:5 # If anyone dares to disagree with Paul on religious matters, "let him be accursed." 1:8-9 # Those who try to follow the law are cursed 3:10 # "I would they were even cut off which trouble you." Gosh, that doesn't sound very nice. But I wonder what Paul meant by "cut off". The New Revised Standard Version translates this verse as: "I wish those who unsettle you would castrate themselves!" 5:12 # Witches, idol worshippers, and heretics will not go to heaven. (Guess where they'll be going.) 5:20-21 # No "unclean person" or "idolater" will inherit the kingdom of God. (They'll all be going to hell.) Don't associate with them. 5:5-7 # Those who refuse to obey will face the wrath of God. 5:6 # Everyone will have to worship Jesus -- whether they want to or not. 2:10-11 # "Beware of dogs ... beware of the concision." I'm not sure who Paul is calling "dogs" here, but it's probably the Jews -- those of "the circumcision," as opposed to Christians, who are of the "true circumcision." 3:2 нет # God is planning a messy, mass murder in "the wrath to come" and only Jesus can save you from it. 1:10 # Paul accuses "the Jews" of killing Jesus, persecuting the prophets, displeasing God, and being "contrary to all men." He concludes that the wrath of God will "come upon them to the uttermost. 2:15-16 # Jesus will take "vengeance on them that know not God" by burning them forever "in flaming fire." 1:7-9 # God will cause us to believe lies so that he can damn our souls to hell. 2:11-12 # Shun those who disagree with your interpretation of this epistle. 3:6, 14 # "Hymenaeus and Alexander; whom I have delivered unto Satan, that they may learn not to blaspheme." Apparently (see 2 Tim.2:16-18 and 4:14-15) their "blasphemy" was disagreeing with Paul. 1:20 # Stay away from those who discuss important matters -- especially if they disagree with Paul. 6:5 # Paul instructs Timothy to avoid science, especially that which disagrees with him ("science falsely so called"). Other versions translate this phrase as "false knowledge", which may be more correct. However many fundamentalist Christians still use this verse ("science falsely so called") to justify their rejection of any idea, scientific or otherwise, they believe contradicts the bible. 6:20 # "If we deny him Jesus, he will deny us." Fair is fair! 2:12 # Shun non-believers and other profane babblers. 2:16 # Hymenaeus and Philetus are condemned for disagreeing with Paul about the timing of the resurrection. (See 1 Tim.1:20 and 2 Tim.4:14-15) 2:17-18 # "The Lord knoweth them that are his." This verse was used by the Catholic Church during the inquisition to justify killing those suspected of heresy. (Kill them all, for `the Lord knows them that are His'." ) 2:19 # God will "reward" Alexander for the "blasphemy" of disagreeing with Paul. (See 1 Tim.1:20 and 2 Tim.2:16-18) 4:14 # Среди иудеев особенно много непокорных, пустословов и обманщиков. # "Критяне всегда лжецы, злые звери, утробы ленивые" # Еретиков стоит сторониться, ибо они развращены, грешат и осуждены Богом. нет # Every skeptic and nonbeliever has "an evil heart of unbelief." 3:12 # It is impossible for fallen-away Christians to be saved. (Didn't the author know about confession or the finality of being saved?) 6:4-6 # Those who disobeyed the Old Testament law were killed. It will be much worse for those who displease Jesus. 10:28-29 # If you're not a Christian, it's impossible to please God. 11:6 # The Israelites kept the passover and sprinkled blood on doorposts so that God wouldn't kill their firstborn children (like he did the Egyptians in Exodus 12:29). 11:28 # God saved Rahab because she believed. (He killed all the non-believers in Jericho.) 11:31 # Whoever is a friend of the world is an enemy of God. 4:4 # Things may get rough for Christians, but it will really be hell for nonbelievers. 4:17-18 # The basic message of Christianity is "believe or be damned" and from this flows intolerance toward all non-Christians. But, as these verses show, Christian intolerance is often directed toward believers as well. Each group of Christians accuses the others of being "false teachers" of "damnable heresies" who will soon be damned to hell. 2:1-3 # God drowned everyone else on earth except for Noah and his family. 2:5, 3:6 # God knows how to punish those that "despise government." 2:9-10 # God will set the entire earth on fire so that he can burn non-believers to death. 3:7 # "Love not the world." 2:15 # Every non-Christian is liar and an antichrist. 2:22, 4:2-3 # Christians are alive; non-Christians are dead. 5:12 # Christians are "of God;" everyone else is wicked. 5:19 * не исповедующие Иисуса Христа есть обольстители и антихристы. * "Всякий, преступающий учение Христово и не пребывающий в нем, не имеет Бога" * Не принимайте нехристиан в своем доме, и не приветствуйте их. нет # God destroys non-believers. 1:5 # False Jews are members of "the synagogue of Satan." # Those who obey God/Jesus until the end will rule everyone else with an iron rod. They'll even get to smash the others into smithereens. # God will make "the synagogue of Satan would be the Jews ... come and worship before thy feet." (Whose feet? Well, the feet of Christians, of course!) # The martyrs just can't wait until everyone else is slaughtered. God gives them a white robe and tells them to wait until he's done with his killing spree. # 144,000 Jews will be going to heaven; everyone else is going to hell. # The angels are instructed not to "hurt the grass could they? He already had all the grass killed in ... but only those men which have not the seal of God on their foreheads." God tells his angels not to kill them, but rather torment them with scorpions for five months. Those tormented will want to die, but God won't let them. # Only 144,000 celibate men will be saved. (Those who were not "defiled with women.") # Those who receive the mark of the beast will "drink of the wine of the wrath of God ... and shall be tormented with fire and brimstone ... and the smoke of their torment ascendeth up for ever and ever." # Whoever isn't found listed in the book of life will be cast into the lake of fire. # All liars, as well as sorcerers, idolaters, and those who are fearful or unbelieving, will be cast into "the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone." # "Dogs homosexuals?, sorcerers, whoremongers, idolaters" and along with anyone who ever told a lie will not enter the heavenly city.